Love Live! School idol festival (JP) Updates 2016
Love Live! School Idol Festival (JP) News August 04, 2014: *Score Match Round 11 event will begin on August 5 at 4 PM and run until August 15 at 3 PM JST; there will be maintenance for one hour before and after the event. **There will be 8 EASY/NORMAL/HARD stages and 5 EXPERT stages in the pool to start with. **Rewards include SR Nico Yazawa and R Yamauchi Nanako. **The following campaigns will also be active: ***From August 8 at 3 PM to August 11 at 3 PM JST, the Score Match stages will be swapped out with different ones (number of stages per rank will remain the same). ***From August 11 at 3 PM until the end of the event, the Score Match stages from the beginning of the event will be added to the pool again, for a total of 16 EASY/NORMAL/HARD stages and 10 EXPERT stages. ---- July 31, 2014: *Chapters 21-1 and 21-2 have been added to the main story. *New China dress themed cards have been added to premium recruitment. **There is a higher chance of obtaining these cards until August 5 (base SR/UR rate does not change). *The event SR Nozomi has also been added to premium recruitment (low chance to obtain). *Until August 5, doing a 10+1 draw (50 loveca stones) will guarantee you at least an SR or higher. *One new N card has also been added to regular recruitment. Big Update: *Two types of Voucher recruitment have been added: **SR/UR recruitment - costs 5 vouchers, 80% chance to obtain an SR and 20% chance to obtain a UR **Skill Up Support Member recruitment - costs 1 voucher ***URs (10% chance): Nico's Mother (Smile), Kotori's Mother (Pure), Maki's Mother (Cool), Honoka's Mother (All) ***SRs (30% chance): Mika (Smile), Fumiko (Pure), Hideko (Cool), Yamada Hiroko (All) ***Rs (60% chance): Yazawa Kokoa (Smile), Yazawa Kotarou (Pure), Yazawa Kokoro (Cool), Alpaca (All) *Vouchers are obtained in two ways: **Special bonus after drawing 10 cards from premium recruitment **Receive a free one every 20 ranks (retroactive, players will receive vouchers according to their rank within the next few days) *Skill Up Support Members can be used to raise the skill level of cards through regular lessons **The support card must be the same rarity and attribute as the target card (purple support members work for all attributes) ***The support card's skill level can also be raised to increase the success rate; a support card with the same skill level as the target card will guarantee a skill level up ***'Warning': It is possible to feed a support card to a card that doesn't match rarity/attribute - the target card will only gain XP and its skill level will not increase *Ranking up is now twice as fast until rank 100 **EXP requirements have been halved ***Players under rank 100 who were more than halfway to the next rank will get their rank up after playing a song *Changes to premium recruitment contents **The bonus after drawing 10 times has been changed from 1 loveca stone to 1 voucher **Cards released before January 31, 2014 are no longer in the premium recruitment box; from now on it will only contain the most recent 6 months of cards **Older cards can still be obtained from the special recruitment boxes during events, as well as voucher recruitment ---- July 26, 2014: *Starting from July 31 at 3 PM JST, a new Voucher Recruitment box will be available **1 Voucher - 1x UR Mother card, raises a card's skill level - 4 types total (Honoka/Maki/Nico/Kotori's mothers) **5 Vouchers - 1x SR or UR (guaranteed SR or higher) *All players will obtain a voucher every 20 ranks (those already higher than rank 20 will receive a corresponding number of tickets in their present box) *Vouchers are also obtained every 10 premium draws (replacing or adding to the current +1 loveca bonus) *Required EXP to rank up will also be halved for all ranks up to 100, so that new players can unlock the stages more easily *EXPERT modes for the BD daily stages will be added in August *A new event type will begin in September *Starting from July 31 at 3 PM JST, the SRs and URs available in premium recruitment will change: **As more and more cards are added to the game, it becomes harder to obtain each card, so the premium recruitment box will be split into two to make it easier ***Only cards added from January 31, 2014 and onward will be in Premium Recruitment (特待生勧誘) ***Cards added before January 31, 2014 will still be available in Limited Recruitment (限定勧誘) **The oldest cards in Premium Recruitment will be moved to Limited Recruitment each month, so that Premium Recruitment only contains the most recent 6 months of cards Category:Games